L'ennui mourut un jour gris
by Lunashura
Summary: Quand d'étranges volutes noires viennent perturber la grisaille d'une journée ordinaire... La destruction du pont de Brockdale, point de vue moldu.


**Disclaimer:** Bon....j'imagine que tout le monde sait à peu près différencier ce qui appartient à Rowling de mes ajouts, non? En principe, Halinor est bien à moi, mais l'honnêteté me pousse quand même à souligner une certaine ressemblance (cheveux et nom) avec un personnage de Witch Mag... (ca fait des plombs qu'elle n'y est plus, je crois, m'enfin bon. Mieux vaut préciser....)

**Note:** Je dédie cette fic à un ami (qui se reconnaîtra ^^) qui m'a donné l'idée de base, à savoir la destruction du pont de Brockdale du point de vu des moldus. Je n'ai jamais fini une fic aussi vite (trois-quatre heure à tout casser), mais le titre m'a bien fait galérer....(Ah, tiens, tant que j'y suis, c'est une allusion à la chanson de Mylène Farmer "Je m'ennuie", sauf qu'en vrai c'est "l'ennui naquit d'un jour gris"....J'aurais du mettre ca dans le disclaimer, peu-être ^^')

A ceux qui trouverons Halinor idiote/immature/mary-sue/ceque vous voulez: vous avez sans doute un peu raison, elle pourrait presque être moi à 15 ans....(je dis bien presque ^^')

**L'ennui mourut un jour gris**

Les pneus du bus crissaient sur le macadam, faisant gicler l'eau qui coulait vers le trottoir. Un soupir forma de la buée sur la vitre martelée de fines gouttes de pluie.

« Ben alors, Hal', tu dors? »

Devant le manque de réaction de la jeune fille, l'adolescent boutonneux ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'empoigner les deux longues tresses blondes de part et d'autre du siège et de tirer dessus d'un coup sec. Satisfait, il vit leur propriétaire sursauter avant de se retourner par reflexe, une expression résignée sur le visage. S'il espérait attirer son attention, toutefois, il en fut pour ses frais, car elle se contenta de le regarder avec un ennui vaguement teinté de mépris, avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage.

En fait de paysage, il y avait surtout la ville. Halinor l'estimait cependant déjà plus intéressante que ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du bus: toujours les mêmes imbéciles, toujours le même brouhaha, toujours le même ennui….

Et son voisin de derrière n'avait toujours pas abandonné la partie.

« Ho, Halinor, tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle!

-D'accord, concéda-t-elle. Pour répondre à ta question: oui, je dors. Maintenant, va embêter quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il dut probablement répliquer quelque chose, mais elle ne daigna plus écouter. Toute la journée durant, elle avait du supporter ce chahut, joyeux mélange de piaillements futiles et d'injonctions aboyées. Devoir endurer le QI de crevette de ce qui lui servait de camarades de classe la fatiguait, elle avait hâte de rentre chez elle.

La journée n'avait pourtant pas eu que du mauvais: même si la visite du musée l'avait franchement barbé, il avait fallu marcher deux bonnes heures dans la nature avant de l'atteindre, les professeurs ayant décidé qu'inclure cette petite balade à l'excursion serait une bonne idée. Comme c'était à prévoir, cette partie du programme -comme tout le reste, d'ailleurs- n'avait de loin pas fait l'unanimité dans la classe. Les protestations avaient encore enflé avec la pluie.

Halinor, elle, adorait. La pluie, une marche dans la forêt, sa prof préférée en tête….Des ingrédients parfais pour sauver n'importe quelle journée à ses yeux. Pourtant, un sentiment de malaise subsistait. Il lui arrivait certes fréquemment d'avoir des accès de mélancolie inexplicable, mais en l'occurrence c'était autre chose, elle le sentait. Il y avait un elle-ne-savait-quoi dans la brume presque permanente de ces derniers temps qui la déprimait. Elle, qui d'habitude aimait le brouillard à peu près autant que la pluie….

Le bus s'engageait à présent sur le pont de Brockdale. Le gris de câbles métalliques qui faisaient tenir l'ensemble se découpait sur le cour argenté du fleuve. Avec le ciel bas et lourd qui formait comme un plafond cotonneux au dessus de la ville, ça faisait beaucoup de gris, songea elle. Comme hypnotisée, elle observa le lent mouvement des nuages sombres, uniquement perturbé par d'imposantes volutes noir qui fusaient vers eux. Halinor se dit qu'elle allait vraiment finir par s'endormir.

Une seconde. Des volutes noires qui fusent? Elle cligna des yeux. Ebahi, elle vit d'immenses traînées de fumée noire foncer vers le pont à toute vitesse en tournoyant l'une autour de l'autre.

Le car n'était plus loin de l'autre rive, à présent. Une petite voix en elle lui souffla qu'elle ferait bien d'espérer arriver de l'autre côté avant les fusées ténébreuses, qui n'avaient décidément rien d'engageantes. Espoir vite réduit en fumée, c'était le cas de le dire. Alors que les premiers « Ouah, des Ovnis! » retentissaient, les choses se mirent à tourbillonner autour de la route suspendue.

Des hurlements s'élevèrent. D'inquiétants craquements se faisaient entendre et surtout, le bus tanguait. Non, pas le bus: c'était tout le pont qui s'ébranlait!

Comme c'était à prévoir, le traditionnel cri « On va tous mourriiiiiiir! » retentit, arrachant malgré elle un sourire à Halinor. Décidément, même en cas de fin du monde imminente, cette classe ne changerait pas….

Des ordres furent lancés, secs et efficaces, par Mlle Haas. Même elle qui ne haussait jamais le ton devait élever la voix pour se faire entendre. Halinor ne doutait pas un instant que le professeur serait capable d'organiser une sortie d'urgence du car quasi-militaire, serais-ce avec la 3G comme régiment et un tremblement de terre provoqué par des nuages en lieu d'urgence.

Et en effet, son inébranlable sang-froid combiné à sa formidable autorité, à défaut d'avoir raison de l'ambiance chaotique, réussit à contraindre le troupeau à sortir du bus stoppé en catastrophe de façon plus ou moins civilisée. Ce qui constituait déjà un bel exploit.

Halinor était parmi les derniers dehors. Elle fit quelques pas du mieux qu'elle put, compte tenu du sol qui effectuait une danse macabre en dessous de ses pieds. Les autres élèves courraient comme des dératés en direction de l'autre rive.

Satisfaite, elle vit une large traverse de métal s'abattre sur une demi-douzaine d'entre eux avec un bruit mat, entraînant une voiture au passage. Elle avait toujours eu une fascination morbide pour les paysages apocalyptiques. En vivre une pour de vrai lui paru encore plus sympathique. Elle savoura le petit vent frais, qui venait fouetter son visage de fines gouttelettes de pluie et ébouriffait ses cheveux.

« Eileen, attention! »

Courroucée, Halinor se retourna. Son « Je ne m'appelle _pas _Eileen! » resta cependant coincée dans sa gorge, et elle eut tout juste le temps de bondir en arrière afin d'éviter de se faire percuter par un câble de fer à l'embout métallique. So professeur n'eu pas cette chance. Horrifiée, Halinor la vit s'effondrer, un filet de sang coulant sur son visage.

« _Elle n'est pas morte, c'est pas possible! Pas aussi bêtement..._ »

Elle se précipita, sautant par-dessus quelques débris qui jonchaient le sol. La route bascula, et elle arriva juste à temps pour la retenir par le poignet avant qu'elles ne glissent toutes les deux par-dessus bord. Halinor prit appui sur la rambarde, désormais à la verticale, et s'accrocha à une tige de métal stratégiquement bien placée. Heureusement, Mlle Haas était assez frêle pour ne pas entraîner Halinor dans sa chute, qui la retenait par un bras. Elle comprit en un regard qu'elle n'était probablement qu'assommée. Sa blessure à la tempe saignait beaucoup, ce qui la rendait plus impressionnante qu'elle ne devait l'être réellement.

Leur bus glissa à côté d'elles dans un fracas assourdissant avant de basculer dans le vide. Intéressée, Halinor suivit sa chute du regard, qui s'acheva trente mètres plus bas dans un grand 'plouf!'. En voyant le véhicule émerger un peu plus loin, elle se résolu à prendre une décision.

En remerciant mentalement celui qui avait décidé de faire conduire les Anglais à gauche, ce qui la plaçait en aval du cour d'eau; et en priant pour que le choc se contente de la réveiller et non la tuer, Halinor jeta sans ménagement Mlle Haas dans le fleuve.

Un grand choc la fit se cramponner à la tige qu'elle tenait déjà d'une main, et elle retrouva son équilibre de justesse.

Un bruissement de tissu attira son attention, précédant de peu un grand rire sadique. Elle leva la tête. Une femme se tenait au dessus d'elle, perchée sur le grand fatras métallique qui s'amoncelait en vrac sur ce qui restait de route. Ses longs cheveux bruns foncés, teintés d'une nuance poivre et sel par la poussière, et les larges pans de sa robe voltigeaient dans le vent; l'expression de son visage traduisait mieux que des mots sa joie féroce et un amusement indéniable. Cela aurait suffit à lui en faire tirer une conclusion, mais c'est en voyant les volutes de fumée noire qui semblaient émaner d'elle et la longue baguette de bois sombre qu'elle pointait dans sa direction, que la jeune blonde décida que c'était définitivement elle, la source de tout ce bazar.

Sans prévenir, elle lui rendit son éclat de rire.

Son hilarité fit écho à celui de la femme, qui se tut brusquement, surprise. L'ombre d'un rictus amusé persista sur ses traits tandis qu'elle la dévisagea avec curiosité. Intriguée, elle décida d'attendre un peu avant de prononcer la sentence mortelle.

Halinor, peu consciente de sa chance, continua à rire, se débarrassant ainsi de toute trace de tension. Elle avait peut-être sauvé son professeur préféré, peut-être l'avait elle tué. Une de ses tresses s'était entièrement défaite, et des mèches de cheveux collaient maintenant sur son visage détrempé. Mais elle s'en moquait. Et continua à rire.

Une violente secousse plus tard, la grande brune la vit se défaire de sa veste d'uniforme moldu bleu marine coincée entre divers débris de béton et de fer, et lui adresser un franc sourire avant de se jeter dans le vide.

Avec un dernier craquement apocalyptique, le pont de Brockdale acheva sa lente agonie dans l'eau.

**Note:** Les avis et critiques constructives sont toujours bienvenus. =)


End file.
